Untitled
by Casey4
Summary: hard to explain Just please read.Kurt/Steph romance also staring: Dwayne, Hunter and guest appreances


A/N: real original on the name, huh? I am at a loss right now. Maybe when I get some more chapters up it will come to me. If you have any ideas, please email me!
    
    Disclaimer: I'm not a McMahon so you know how it goes.
    
    Just Another Fic
    
    With arms wide open
    
    Under the sunlight
    
    Welcome to this place
    
    I'll show you everything
    
    With arms wide open
    
    Now everything has changed
    
    I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

_(Arms Wide Open/Creed)_

He felt the sun shining through the window on his face. It was bright and hot.  He rolled over and forced his eyes open. He heard The National Anthem coming from his cell.

"Dwayne, what the hell do you want at 8 in the morning?" Kurt asked with a half dead sounding voice.

"It's Stephanie. She is in labor, come on Uncle Kurt."

"Oh Shit, D. OK I am on my way. Let me change."

Kurt hung up the phone and jumped out of the bed. Stephanie never even crossed his mind when he heard his phone. She wasn't even due until next month.

"Has anybody called Hunter yet?" Kurt asked as he meet everyone in the hallway.

"She told us not to but Vince did it anyway." Linda explained.

"Good, Vince. I know she may not like him but he's still the Dad and needs to be here. How is she?"

Just then he looked up and Dwayne came out of the room.

"Kurt, make sure your wearing a cup. She just tried to take my pie making abilities away." Dwayne said was a terrified look on his face.

Everyone in the waiting room laughed.

"We told you, Dwayne. She told me that since I was the king of the world I could remove every man's friend to prevent any other woman from going through her pain." Jericho laughed as he smacked on his gum.

"It can't be that bad. I want to go see her." Kurt said.

Dwayne stood back and saluted him. "Be my guest, buddy."

Kurt slowly walked into the room.

"Steph, how are you?" Kurt asked as he approached the bed.

Stephanie started smiling from ear to ear.

"Better now that you are here, Kurt."

"Your not going to try and still my manhood are you?" Kurt asked with a scared look on his face.

Stephanie smiled an embarrassed smile. "No, why?"

"Just checking. Hunter is on his way. I know you don't want him here but he needs to be."

"OK, Kurt. As long as you are here to keep him from hurting me." 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Stephanie and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, honey. He won't touch you. Dwayne and I wont let anything happen to you. I promise."

Kurt felt Stephanie's fingernails dig into his back.

"Oh God, here we go." Stephanie tried to keep her cool. She didn't want to say something to Kurt she didn't mean. Kurt grabbed her hand.

"Just breathe and relax, Steph. I am right here. We will do this together."

"Kurt, go get Dwayne."

Kurt jogged over to the door and stuck his head in the hallway.

"Nurse are we ready?" Kurt hollered over to the nurse's station.

Linda jumped up and started over to the door.

"Linda, she is asking for Dwayne. Sorry Mom we will come get you as soon as she will let us." 

Dwayne jumped up and ran over to the door. Dr. Morris and her nurse were jogging towards the room. Dwayne got on the right side and Kurt on the left. Both men were holding her hands.

"Ok, Steph." The Dr. started. "Lets have us a beautiful baby girl."

Steph grabbed the guys' hands and started screaming.

"Son of a bitch, Son of a bitch!" She kept yelling in between breaths. Kurt and Dwayne looked at each other scared to death.

The Dr turned to Dwayne and asked if he wanted to help. Dwayne looked over at him and smiled shyly.

"No offense Doc but Steph is like my sister and I don't want to get anywhere near that area of her body. I think I will just coach from up here."

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Stephanie had started yelling.

"Not right now, Steph. That's what got you into this mess to begin with." Kurt laughed and immediately covered his head to protect him self.

"Ok, one more big push for me." Dr. Morris said.

"I can't it hurts to bad. Please I can't take it." Stephanie said crying.

"Come on Steph. D and I are right here. We can do this. Just one more push."

Steph put her head to her chest and pushed with all her might.

"DWAYYYNNNNNEEEEEEEE! Oh God make it… oh thank you thank you."

"That's it baby girl. You did it." Dwayne whispered in her ear.

The Dr. held the baby up for all three of them to see. She then handed the scissors for the umbilical cord to Kurt. He looked at Stephanie a little confused and she smiled and nodded to say go ahead. Kurt took the scissors and made the cut. He felt warm tears start to sting his eyes and run down his face. The Dr. wrapped the baby up in a blanket and placed her in her smiling mom's arms.

"Well, look at you, Mom. She's beautiful."

"Her nose is huge!" Dwayne laughed.

"Shut-up, Dwayne. It is not her nose is beautiful." Stephanie scoffed back.

"What did we decide on finally for a name?" Kurt asked.

"Her name is Shelby Irene."

"Irene!" Both men said in unison. "I thought we decided against Irene." Kurt said.

"You may have but I didn't and I just went through the pain of…

"OK Steph. You win just don't start with the labor remarks." Dwayne laughed.

The Dr. took Shelby out in the waiting room where the family was. Kurt and Dwayne followed her like a couple of schoolboys grinning from ear to ear.

Linda quickly stepped up and snatched the baby away.

"Hello little Shelby. I am your Granny."

"I think she broke my freaking hand." Kurt said shaking his hand.

Dwayne motioned his head towards the door. Kurt turned around to see Hunter standing there.

"Your not going to spit any water on anyone are you?" Jericho laughed from the waiting room.

"Funny, moron. Linda, is that my little girl?" Hunter asked sweetly.

Linda walked over with Shelby smiling. Hunter sat down and held the tiny baby in his arms. She looked so tiny in his huge arms.

"Kirkland! Hey come here!" Kurt heard Stephanie holler.

"I wish she wouldn't call me that." He said before running over to the door.

Hunter's eyes followed Kurt and burned holes in his back. That was the whole reason his and Stephanie's marriage fell apart to begin with. Kurt and Dwayne went off sticking their noses in their business. Hunter also knew that Stephanie had been in love with Kurt for a long time but Kurt was completely oblivious to the facts. Dwayne even knew about it.

"Hey darling. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Where is Shelby?"

"Well Hunter is holding her right now. He just got here a few minutes ago."

"When he comes in here, Kurt, please stay. I don't…

"I will don't worry about. If I can't Dwayne will. You want some more ice chips? Let me walk down to the cafeteria and get you some. I will make Dwayne come in here."

Stephanie nodded and smiled. "Thanks Uncle Kurt."

Read my mind  
It will tell you that I love you and  
You're all I ever wanted in a man  
You'd see how I feel  
What my head won't let my heart reveal  
If only you could read my mind, read my mind 

_(Read My Mind/Reba)_

Stephanie and Shelby were discharged from the hospital a week later. They both had to stay a few extra days just to make sure everything was OK. Shelby was born 4 weeks early. Dwayne drove her back to their place from the hospital. When Hunter and Steph broke up she moved in with Dwayne. She was so scared to be alone. Dwayne knew that she didn't move in with Kurt because of how she felt about him. They never talked about it but he knew it. Stephanie had no idea that Dwayne even knew.

When they pulled up in the driveway Stephanie noticed the Pink balloons on the mailbox and the It's A Girl sign in the front yard.

"You know everyone around here thinks Shelby is yours, D." Stephanie asked as she removed her newborn baby girl from her car seat.

"That's OK. They can think what the want to think, Mom." Dwayne said while making faces at the baby.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He left a message on my voice mail last night saying something about going to see Karen."

"Dwayne! Why did he go see Karen?" Stephanie cried.

"Steph, I'm not sure but don't worry about it. WHY are you worrying about it? Its not like you are together." 

Dwayne knew the answer to that question but he wasn't going to let on to Stephanie that he knew.

"Will you call him for me? Please Dwayne? I want to see him."

"No, you want to get him away from Karen."

"D, PLEASE!" She said in her whinny McMahon voice.

"OK! OK! Just please don't use that voice again." Dwayne said as he pulled out his cell.

"Karen? Oh hey is Boy Wonder there?"

He could feel Karen rolling her eyes. Karen hated Dwayne because he let Stephanie move in with him. She knew how Stephanie felt about her ex husband and she wasn't making reconciling any easier.

"Hey, D. What's wrong. Is Stephanie OK?"

"Yeah she's fine but she wanted me to call you. Um, Mom wants you to come home."

"I will be right there. Tell her I am on my way." Kurt hung the phone up.

Dwayne just laughed and shook his head. Kurt was completely in love with Stephanie and he didn't even know it yet.

"Where are you going? You can't run off every time that bitch asks you too." Karen scream.

Kurt glared at his ex wife. "Now I remember why I divorced you," he said walking out of the door.

He ran out to his car and left. He didn't know why Karen hated Stephanie so much. She was so sweet to everyone. It didn't make any sense to him. 

Stephanie watched Kurt from the kitchen. He had fallen a sleep on the couch with little Shelby in his arms. His arms were so big she fit securely inside them. He was so good looking and so charming. She just doesn't know what she would do without him. She couldn't believe they had gotten so close. Her and Dwayne had been friends for about 8 years. Dwayne was the one that introduced them and they just kind of adopted her. They had been the three musketeers as her dad called them for about 5 years now.

"Earth to Steph. Hello? I have been calling you from the garage for about 5 minutes now."

"Oh sorry, D. I wasn't really paying attention."

"I noticed. Where did you put that oil I bought the other night? I need to give the Hummer a tune up."

"I don't know why you insist on changing everyone's oil. Jiffy lube will do that for you. It's in the closet by the ice box."

Kurt opened his eyes and started smiling.

"She looks just like you, Steph. She is beautiful and perfect in everyway."

He cradled the sleeping baby in his arm and placed her in the bassinet.

"You are ruining her by taking that bassinet with you everywhere. She is never going to sleep alone if you keep that up."

"That is OK. I get to spoil her and then send her home to Mom."

Steph laughed and walked into the living room. She sat down in the recliner and turned on the T.V.

Kurt caught his self staring at her. He couldn't help it. She looked so peaceful and so happy. She was glowing. He felt his heart start pumping fast in his chest. He had never felt like this around Stephanie before. Why did he all of a sudden have butterflies?


End file.
